The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus worn by a user of an image forming apparatus, and relates to a setting condition specification method for an image forming apparatus.
In general, there is known a head mount device that is an information processing apparatus that can be worn by a user. In addition, a goggle-type head mount device may include an image display portion and a visual line detecting portion. The image display portion is supported in front of an eye of the user and configured to allow the user to visually recognize an image. The visual line detecting portion is configured to detect a visual line direction of the user. Furthermore, the head mount device may include a camera configured to photograph a visual field of the user.